Footsteps of Fear 2
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Sam and Tom stumble upon an old abandoned house whilst on a walk through a wood. What will they find? And what will happen to them? -Second in the Footsteps of Fear series.-
1. Chapter 1

-Footsteps Of Fear 2 – The next story to follow after the first Footsteps of Fear fanfiction that I wrote. Please review, favourite, follow -

It had been a long day at work for both Sam and Tom, so to calm down and relax, they had both decided to go for a walk into the woods a few minutes from Holby Hospital. They had never walked through it before but often saw people going through there to walk their dogs in the evening.

Tom didn't particularly want to go but Sam wanted to and he didn't want to disappoint. He had often declined to go out running with her because he didn't enjoy it like she did, but walking couldn't be too bad.

They reached the woods and entered through the gate and began to walk along the stone path.  
"Are you glad you came with me now?" Sam asked Tom as they walked hand in hand.  
"Well it's not that exciting." Tom smiled at her.  
"But you need to exercise." She took her free hand and playfully slapped his stomach. "Don't want to put more weight on do we?"  
"What do you mean more weight?" He grinned. "Cheeky little" He tried to pulled her close to him but she ran up the path a little way.  
"Come and catch me." Sam said watching him, and as he started to jog, she ran into the trees and off of the path. She hid behind a tree as she ran further in.

He saw her hide behind a tree and crept up behind it.  
"Oh Sammie, where are you?" He said loudly, and jumped around the corner and grabbed her. "Gotcha." She laughed as he picked her up and span her round, but then something caught her eye.

"What's through there?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure." Tom replied. "Shall we go?"  
"No!" She said and pulled him along. "Let's go see."  
"It's someone's house Sam." Tom sighed.  
"It looks too old." Sam said as they got nearer. "See? There are no windows up the top. It looks abandoned."  
"It might not be." Tom said, as they found the front door.

Sam looked at the front door, which was open slightly.  
"Hello?" Sam shouted through the door but got nothing but her echo in reply. "It's empty, yet all the furniture's still here."  
"Then let's leave." Tom said. "It's not ours to touch."  
"There could be someone in there." Sam said, and stepped through the door.  
"Sam, this isn't our property." Tom warned, yet she still walked in.

She looked around as she walked in. This was a big house, and it was strange that no one had taken the stuff from here. The furniture was old and musty looking, yet there were wooden cabinets around and a very old TV.  
"Nice place." Sam said. "Big. Why wouldn't anyone do this place up and live here?"  
"Don't know." Tom said, as a shiver went down his spine, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Scared?" Sam smirked.  
"No. It's cold in here." He replied.  
"It's like twenty degrees." She laughed a little. "I won't be long. I just want to look around."  
"Well, be careful." Tom said. "I'll stand here."  
"Okay." Sam smiled and went off into one of the other rooms.

Tom looked around. Someone hadn't lived here for quite a while. Leaves scattered the floor and black and white photos covered the walls. As he wandered and examined them, he noticed that in every photo, the same people were in them. This must have been a family home. One of the photos was crooked, so he straightened it out, and as he did, someone ran behind him and giggled.

He turned around yet no one was to be seen. He sighed.  
"Sam, stop it right now." He sighed and looked to where she ran to, but she wasn't there. He turned back and saw the footprints on the floor. Sam was wearing trainers, but these prints were of bare feet. Sam's feet weren't that small anyway.

"SAM?" Tom shouted.  
"Yeah?" She said, peeking round the corner of the living room.  
"Can we go please?" He said. She looked at him, and he looked spooked.  
"Just a few minutes." She said. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah fine." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"There's no one here Tom." She said, and went back to what she was doing, but this time he joined her.

She had found a jewellery box In one of the drawers, which had a few gold knecklaces in, a few handwritten letters that were obviously old, and a few photos with dates on the back.  
"Looks like no one's lived here since the late 1800's." Sam said, and looked at him. He still looked freaked out, which was a side to him that she had never seen before. "Seriously Tom, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Well it's not nothing. I can see that. What have I done?" She sighed.  
"You haven't done anything." He said. "I was straightening one of the old photos there and I thought you ran behind me so I went to check it out, but there was no one there. There was just footprints left on the floor, from bare feet."  
"Seriously?" She grinned. "Show me."  
"Sure." He said and took her out to the entrance.

She looked around, as did he.  
"Where are these footprints then?" She asked.  
"They're…" He gulped. "gone."  
"Are you sure you saw them?" Sam asked, smirking.  
"Yes!" He said. "Don't look at me like that. Have you pranked me?"  
"What?" She laughed. "No!"  
"Because someone laughed too." He said, and they both jumped. Something fell down in the next room.

Sam started to laugh.  
"What?" He said. "You did prank me didn't you?"  
"No." She said and pulled herself together. "I've just never seen you jump so much."  
"Well what was it then?" He asked and looked through the doorframe.  
"It's a doll." Sam said, walking over to it and picking it up. "Creepy one too. Has an eye missing and everything."  
"Put it back…" Tom said.  
"Tom." She said, taking a step towards him. "It just fell from that shelf." She pointed to a shelf with a few other dolls on.  
"Please put it down." He said, taking a step back.  
"Fine." She said, and put it down on the chair creating a little cloud of dust to rise. "Better?"  
"Thank you." Tom sighed. "Now can we please go?"  
"Sure." Sam said, patting her bag. "I have some research to do now."  
"You didn't take anything did you?" Tom asked.  
"Just the photos and letters. I want to know who lived here." Sam said as Tom sighed. "Don't worry. I'll come and put it back in a few days."  
"Fine." Tom said. "What harm can it do?"  
"Yeah." Sam said and took Tom's hand as they left the house. They put the door back to how they found it, and carried on with their walk.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed the first chapter!—

"Hey Robyn, come look at these." Sam said when the staffroom was empty. Sam had the letters and photos laid out across the staffroom desktop.  
"What's all this?" She asked, looking at everything there.  
"Stuff." Sam said. "You know I went on that walk with Tom last night?"  
"Yeah…?" Robyn said.  
"Well he chased me through the woods and we came across this old house." Sam explained. "The door was open and there was no one there."  
"You went in?"  
"Yeah! It was like, abandoned? I don't know. No one has lived there for years by the looks of it." Sam said. "So I looked around and found all these. I'm going to take them back tonight though. I would have kept them longer but Tom doesn't want me to have them in the house."  
"Why? They are just letters?" Robyn looked at Sam, confused.  
"Exactly! But Tom's convinced there is someone in the house." Sam sighed. "I've photocopied them so I can still look at what's there."  
"Ghosts?" Robyn laughed. "No such thing."  
"Exactly." Sam said.  
"Although, my granddad swore to me that he saw a ghost once." Robyn said. "I didn't believe him though."  
"Right…" Sam said. "Okay then."  
"Yep." Robyn said. "Right, I've got to get back to work."  
"Okay." Sam said. "Oh wait."  
"What?" Robyn turned round as she reached the doorway.  
"Come with me tonight?" She asked. "I could explore more if you're there. You won't get scared like Tom would you?"  
"Sounds fun, and no." She laughed.  
"If Tom asked, we are going running, okay?"  
"Okay, running. Got it." She said, turned around and bumped into Tom. "Sorry!"  
"No problem." He said. "I hear you made plans?"  
"Yeah, I'm going out running with Robyn later. Hope you don't mind?" Sam asked.  
"Sure. Have fun." Tom said, not quite sure what they were up to.  
"Cool." Sam cleared the desk, got up and walked past him.

Later, just after dinner, Sam was putting her trainers on just as Robyn reached her door.  
"Hey Robyn."  
"Hey, ready for our run?" Robyn winked.  
"Sure." She laughed, as she put on her bag. "Let's go."

They got to the gate at the start of the woods, and walked up. Sam remembered where they had gone off the path and soon enough they had made it to the house. The door was open exactly how they had left it last night.  
"Wow." Robyn said. "Big place."  
"Wait until you see the inside!" Sam said as she pushed open the door. "Hello!?"  
"Why are you shouting?" Robyn asked.  
"Make sure there's no one in." Sam said. "You never know."  
"Cool." Robyn said.  
"Right, I'll go put these back and then we can go upstairs or something." Sam said, and left Robyn at the foot of the stairs.

She could hear Sam moving in the other room but she was starting to get anxious about the house. She could understand why Tom felt so uneasy, and wondered why Sam felt nothing.

She jumped as a marble started to bounce down the stairs to land at her feet. She just stared at it and picked it up. Sam peered round the corner and Robyn held the marble in her hand.  
"What was that?" Sam asked. "That banging?"  
"Oh, this came down the stairs." Robyn said. "Don't know how."  
"Weird. It's pretty though." Sam said. "Keep it."  
"I can't keep it." Robyn said. "No. I'll leave it here." She put it back on the floor where it landed.  
"Okay…" Sam said, as she started walking up the stairs. "Seems safe enough."

They walked up step by step, and then a frame fell off the wall and smashed.  
"Um, must have knocked it, I guess." Robyn said, trying to see how it fell off the wall.  
"Well be more careful…because it's not our stuff…" Sam said, and reached the landing.  
"Sorry." Robyn said. "I didn't think I'd knocked it."  
"Well you must have done." Sam said, as she opened on of the bedroom doors.

This must have been the master bedroom. It was huge. The bed in the centre was king sized, with the faded lilac quilt still there. The bed was made, the pillows were laid out symmetrically, and the wind was blowing through it because the window was broken.  
"Wow." Robyn said as she set foot in the room. Sam walked straight over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers to find a spider crawling around in it.  
"Nothing in there." She said, and opened another, and finding a key.  
"Anything?"  
"Yeah, like a tiny key." Sam said. "Wonder what that's for."  
"Probably this?" Robyn pointed to the jewellery box sitting on the dresser.  
"Oh yeah, I never saw that." She said, putting the key into the lock. Surely enough, it fit perfectly. Robyn came over to join her as she lifted the lid up.

Inside was a necklace, a gold one. It was shiny and had an intricate design put into it.  
"A necklace. This must be worth a fortune! Who would just leave this behind?" Robyn asked.  
"That's no ordinary necklace." Sam said. "It's a locket."  
"Open it!" Robyn urged.  
"I'm trying." Sam said. She struggled.  
"Let me try." Robyn said, trying to take it from her.  
"No." Sam said, tugging it back. "I almost had it."

As they both tugged the chain of the necklace, the whole thing clattered to the floor and it sprung open, revealing two pictures inside. As is opened, a draught went through the room.  
"Did you feel that?" Robyn shivered.  
"It was just the wind Robyn." Sam said. "There's a window right there."  
"It didn't feel like the wind." Robyn said. "It was cold."  
"Well it has gotten cooler since we have been here." Sam said, as she bent down to pick up the necklace. "I have to get this seen too. It's beautiful."  
"It's not yours to take." Robyn said.  
"I'm only borrowing it." Sam sighed. "I will bring it back. Just like I did with those letters."  
"Promise me you will." Robyn said.  
"I promise." Sam sighed. "You're getting as paranoid as Tom."  
"Well yeah. This house is, creepy." Robyn said. "I've never been good with horror films."  
"This isn't a film." Sam said.  
"Which makes it even worse." Robyn said.  
"Remember what you said to me?" Sam asked. "No such thing as ghosts."  
"But I'm starting to think my granddad was telling the truth." She sighed.  
"Well it's getting late anyway." Sam said, looking at her watch. "We should probably go."  
"Please lets." Robyn said, and they left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robyn." Sam said, walking into the staffroom. Robyn sighed when she saw that Sam was holding the locket from last night.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going back to the house again tonight. You in?" Sam smiled.  
"Um, no sorry." Robyn said, and tried to walk out.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"I didn't sleep last night." Robyn said. "Not even for a few minutes. I kept thinking about that house. Something isn't right."  
"Robyn, I'm just going to take back this." Sam waved the locket in front of Robyn's face and she stepped back.  
"Well, I don't really want to go back. It's really creepy." Robyn said.  
"Please?" Robyn asked.  
"Sorry Sam but no…" Robyn sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Fine, I'll go by myself then."  
"Won't Zoe go with you?" Robyn asked. "Will you be alright by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine alone, and no. Last year she had some problem with her house and her daughter got hurt badly, so I'm not even going to ask her."  
"She did?" Robyn asked. "What happened?"  
"They thought there were ghosts there, pushed Jess, her daughter, down the stairs. Broken arm and coma." Sam said.  
"Is that not enough evidence that ghosts exist?" Robyn said. "Because I'm pretty convinced."  
"I believed them at first but I don't know. I never experienced it." Sam said. "So, you are definitely not coming then?"  
"No." Robyn said and looked at the clock. "I've got to get back to my patient."  
"Okay fine." Sam sighed, and Robyn turned around.  
"Please find someone to go with you!" Robyn pleaded, but Sam ignored and got back to work. Robyn watched her go and sighed. She was worried. What if something happened?

"I'm going for a run again tonight." Sam told Tom as they were just getting ready to leave.  
"Again?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, I've been eating loads lately, need to work it off." She smiled, and walked out towards the door.  
"I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten any more than you had normally." Tom raised an eyebrow. "But fine, you enjoy running."  
"Thanks." Sam smiled.  
"Wait." Tom stopped.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"It's not just an excuse to go back to the house is it?" Tom asked.  
"No." Sam shook her head. "I need to go for a run. And that's all I'm going to do. Okay?"  
"Okay." Tom said. "I can trust you can't I?"  
"Yeah, you…can." Sam said, and smiled a little. "Come on, let's go."

Sam was all ready to go. Trainers on, jacket on, locket in pocket.  
"Tom I'm going." Sam said, as she opened the door. Tom came up to her and kissed her.  
"Have fun." He said, and watched her go.

Sam walked through the wood and soon found the house. It was exactly how Robyn and herself left it. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up, seeing a dusty glass chandelier that she had never noticed before. It was really pretty; a shame that it's been left in this abandoned house.

She began to walk up the stairs, with everything that Robyn had said on her mind. Ghosts didn't exist, she told herself repeatedly.

Suddenly one of the steps gave way beneath her foot and she screamed and grabbed hold of one of the other steps. She tried to pull herself up, and managed to do it. Her ankle hurt, but only because she had scratched it as it went through the wood. She sat on the step for a while as she got her breath back, and then began to limp slightly towards the master bedroom.

Her phone rang, and she noticed it was Robyn, so she answered it.  
"Hi Robyn." She sighed.  
"Are you at the house?" Robyn asked.  
"Yes and-"  
"Please get out." Robyn interrupted. "I've done some research."  
"Robyn I'm-"  
"It was an old children's home." Robyn explained. "But they all went missing after time."  
"And?"  
"They were all murdered." Robyn whispered.  
"There's no such thing as ghosts." Sam said, annoyed.  
"Has anything happened to you?"  
"No! I put my foot though a step but that's all!"  
"One of those sturdy steps just gave way?" Robyn asked. "I don't think so. Get out."  
"No." Sam said, hanging up the phone and going over the to jewellery box.

She looked in the mirror on the dresser and noticed she had leaves in her hair from the walk there. She took them out, then found the Key to the jewellery box, and then looked back into the mirror.

Nothing prepared her for what she saw.

There was a woman dressed in a long white dirty dress, and she was staring right at Sam. Sam turned around and gasped, but she wasn't there. Sam looked back in the mirror and she was gone.

Now Sam was scared. She picked up her phone, and dialled Robyns number.

"ROBYN." She shouted down the phone as she picked up. The door that lead to Sams escape swung shut. "NO!" She ran over and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.  
"Sam?!" Robyn asked. "What's going on?!"  
"LET ME OUT!" Sam screamed as she banged on the door. "You were right Robyn!"  
"Calm down Sam!" Robyn said. "Whats going on?!"  
"I SAW THE GHOST." Sam said. "IT LOCKED ME IN. I CAN'T EVEN BARGE THE DOOR DOWN!"  
"Oh my god." Robyn said, grabbing her coat. "Can you get out the window?!"  
"It's a massive drop!" Sam said, tiring a little and walking over to the other side of the room. She looked out the window but there was nothing she could climb down. "I can't get out Robyn."  
"Try the door again! I'm getting help don't worry." Robyn said.  
"No! I don't need-"

She screamed as she floor beneath her gave way, and she couldn't grab hold of anything to lessen her fall. She landed on the floor below, knocking her unconscious.  
"Sam!" Robyn shouted. "SAM!"

She got no answer. She waited for a few minutes but got nothing. She took a risk and hung up the phone, and dialled Tom's number.  
"Tom." Robyn panted as she ran down to the woods. "Tom you have to help me."  
"Calm down Robyn." Tom said. "What's going on?"

"Something has happened to Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What's happened to Sam?!" Tom asked as he grabbed his coat and shoved on his trainers and ran out of his door."  
"She went to the house." Robyn said.  
"She promised me she wouldn't go back there!" Tom said. Robyn could hear his footsteps as he ran. "What's happened to her?!"  
"I don't know." Robyn said. "She said that she saw someone and then the door shut and she couldn't open it. Then she looked out the window and couldn't climb out and then I heard a massive crash, and then I heard nothing!"  
"I'm on my way." Tom said.  
"So am I." Robyn said.  
"Did you know she was going?!" Tom asked and he ran to the gate and found Robyn there, so he hung up.  
"Yeah, but she said she would be okay." Robyn said as then ran up the path.  
"Do you know what's in this house?!" Tom asked.  
"Yeah I do because I felt it!"  
"You've been with her?!" Tom asked. "Oh I should have known. When you went for a 'Run'."  
"Sorry! But it was really exciting! But there is something in that house."  
"And you let her go back there?!" They were coming towards the house.  
"She didn't give me a choice!" Robyn said and they ran up do the door.

Robyn ran first but as she got to the door it swung shut, hitting her in the face and knocking her backwards. Tom caught her and held her up, and Robyn brought her hand to her nose, and it was bleeding.  
"Are you okay?!" Tom asked, as he looked at her. Her eyes were watering.  
"Fine." She said, and wiped her nose. "I'll be fine. Now lets just find Sam please?"  
"You are staying out here." Tom said.  
"No. I'm coming with you." Robyn said as Tom tried to open the door.  
"Its locked." He said as he put all his weight against the door. "It won't open! SAM!"

Robyn ran over to the window hoping she would see Sam or something there that would explain the phone call earlier. She saw a pile of rubble, and Robyn really hoped that Sam wasn't underneath it.  
"Tom!" Robyn called him and he ran over.  
"What?" He looked through the window and looked at the rubble. "Oh god no."  
"What? Can you see her?" Robyn asked and peered through.

A flash of bright yellow caught her eye; the line on Sam's trainers.

"Shit." Tom said, and ran back round to the door. He picked up an old plant pot and ran over to the window and hit it with the plant pot.

The glass shattered all over the floor and Tom wasted no time in jumping over the windowsill. He caught his hand on a bit of glass as he did so.  
"Ouch." He said, and looked at his hand, but just put that to the back of his mind as he saw Sam sitting there. He turned to Robyn. "Don't just stand there! Call and ambulance!"  
"Sorry!" She said, wiping her nose and then dialling 999.

"Sam?" Tom said, getting some of the rubble off of her. "Can you hear me?"

It worried him deeply that she wasn't responding to him, and he couldn't move her because he was scared of any spinal injuries. This wasn't a place that he would like to be in but Sam came first and he would do anything to help her.  
"Any response?!" Robyn called in.  
"No not yet." Tom said. "Oh please Sam! Please answer me!" Still nothing.

Soon enough, Tom managed to get all of the rubble off of her body and he put his fingers on her wrist to feel for a pulse.  
"She's okay." Tom said. "Well, she's breathing."  
"That's a good sign." Robyn said and explained down the phone. "Jeff and Dixie are on their way."  
"Okay." Tom said and began to check Sam over. He couldn't see much due to the fact that she was laying down face first, but he could tell that she had a head injury. There was blood on the floor, meaning that she took a pretty hard hit to the head as she fell.

All he could do was hold her hand and wait for the paramedics.  
"Where are they?!" Tom shouted to Robyn.  
"Trying to get past the gate!" Robyn said. "There's no road that leads up to here anymore."  
"Well they need to hurry!" Tom said and stroked the top of Sam's head. "Sam. I love you."

He could hear the sirens as the ambulance came nearer, but Tom knew there was only so far they could go before trees stopped them. He would have to wait a couple of minutes before they arrived. As he waited, he heard Sam groan.  
"Sam? Sam!" Tom said and squeezed her hand.  
"Tom." She said quietly and tried to move.  
"No Sam, stay still." Tom said, and continued stroking her hair.  
"What's going on!?" She started to panic.  
"Calm down Sam." He said as she struggled to get up. "Sam please stay down, you might have neck injuries."  
"My neck feels fine." She slurred a little. She gradually sat up and put her hand to her head, feeling the blood. "Oh."

Tom kissed her quickly in an attempt to calm her down but it wasn't very successful.  
"What happened?!" Sam asked. "Why am I here?!"  
"I'll explain later but we need to wait for the paramedics." Tom said.  
"TOM DUCK!" Sam said, as a glass came flying at him. He just missed it.  
"Right. We need to get out of here. Can you stand?" He said to Sam, taking both her hands. She tried to get up but her ankle hurt even more than it did before.  
"Ouch!" She cried out and fell against Tom. "No, I can't."

Tom picked her up swiftly and carried her out of the house, and Robyn followed them both to meet the paramedics.  
"Why did you move her?!" Jeff asked Tom.  
"I didn't, she moved herself." Tom explained as he carried Sam. Jeff and Dixie had the spinal board with them, and they put it down ready for Tom to put Sam onto.  
"I don't need this." Sam said.  
"You do." Tom said. "You are tired, you have a head injury, you've almost certainly broken your ankle." He said wiping a tear from her face. "You lost a lot of blood too."  
"I'm fine." She said sleepily as Jeff and Dixie picked up the spinal board and hurried over to the ambulance.  
"Now Sam you have to stay awake for us okay?" Dixie said, when getting into the back of the ambulance with Tom. Robyn got the passenger seat next to Jeff.  
"I want to sleep." Sam said and shut her eyes.  
"No Sam." Tom said, lifting his hand. It caught Sam's attention.  
"What happened to your hand?!" She asked.  
"Nothing, its nothing." Tom said, and Dixie looked at it.  
"Its quite deep." She said. "As soon as we get to the ED, get it checked out please Tom."  
"I want to be with Sam." He said.  
"Well the sooner you get it checked out then the sooner you will be with her." Dixie said.

In the front, Robyn suddenly spoke up.  
"I'm going to throw up." She said, and Jeff, keeping his eyes on the road, spoke to Dixie.  
"Dixie I need a bowl over here asap!" He said and Dixie passed him one which he passed to Robyn, who promptly threw up. "Looks like we need to check you out too as we get there."  
"I'm fine." Robyn said.  
"No you aren't. You've had a blow to the face and you're nose is bleeding." Jeff said and Robyn sighed.

Then they arrived at the ED.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tom?" Zoe said as she met them at the ambulance. She turned her attention to the patient. "Sam?! How did this happen?"  
"I'll explain it all later, but mainly, fell through one floor and landed face down on the floor below." Tom said as they put Sam on the trolley and took her into Resus.  
"Tom, go to cubicles." Dixie said. "Go with Jamie. He will sort out your hand quickly."  
"I want to stay with Sam." Tom said.  
"I'll stay with her." Robyn said.  
"No Robyn." Jeff said. "You need seeing to as well. You might have concussion. Go lie down."  
"But I don't want to." Robyn said, looking through the glass as doctors busied themselves around Sam.  
"Look Robyn, I'll make you a deal. I know you want to get in there as quick as I do, so if you get checked over, I will too." Tom sighed.  
"Fine." Robyn said, laying down on the unoccupied bed in the cubicle next to Toms.

Jamie began to clean out Tom's wound after numbing it with local anaesthetic, and Robyn had some good news with her check over by Ash.  
"You don't appear to have concussion." He told her.  
"See? I told you I felt fine." She said, sitting up and hopping off the bed.  
"But still take it easy." Ash said. "You were probably shocked by what happened which made you vomit."  
"I'm fine honestly." Robyn said. "Well I feel better now, after…that." She said.  
"Well, better out than in." Ash smiled and turned to Tom. "How are you feeling?"  
"I just want to get in there and see Sam okay?" He said as Jamie began to stitch up Tom's hand.  
"Well it won't be long before you can see her." Ash explained.  
"If you want Tom, I can go and see if I can find anything out for you?" Robyn suggested.  
"Please." Tom said and watched her go, before watching Jamie stitch up his cut.

"So how did this happen?" Jamie asked Tom, wanting to know what happened between the three of them involved.  
"Well we couldn't get into the house Sam was in because the door was locked, and I smashed a window and caught my hand on it as I jumped in." Tom sighed. "Are you nearly finished?"  
"Nearly, I just need to clean it up." Jamie said. "How did she get in if the door was locked?"  
"I don't know Jamie. A ghost locked it." Jamie laughed.  
"A ghost?"  
"I'm serious." Tom said, glaring at Jamie. "There was no other way in. You should go inside that house."  
"Oh. Sorry." Jamie said. "Who's house was it?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Tom snapped. "Sorry. But I just don't know every single thing. All I know is that it is a haunted house in the middle of the wood."  
"I know what it is." Robyn said. "They won't let me in to see her but they said she has broken her ankle and almost definitely has concussion. They are going to take her for a CT scan."  
"Thanks Robyn." Tom sighed as Jamie bandaged his hand. "So what was this house?"  
"It was an old children's home. Around 200 years ago." She explained. "There was this thing that happened there. Once a month, a child would disappear from there. After all of them had disappeared, someone had found all the bodies buried in the back garden."  
"Oh." Jamie said. "Wow."  
"You knew…and you let Sam go there?" Tom asked.  
"No. She already went and I looked it up." Robyn said. "So I tried to warn her by calling her but she hung up on me once I explained. Then she called me back when she couldn't get out."  
"Oh I see." Tom said. "Well I'm glad you called me when you did."  
"You were the first person I thought of to call." Robyn explained.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." She smiled at Tom. "Well lets go and see if we can go and see her now."  
"Good idea." He said, getting up.

They walked over to Resus just as Sam was being wheeled out. She was asleep.  
"How is she?" Tom asked.  
"We gave her some pain relief for her ankle which will be x-rayed right after she goes for a CT scan." Zoe told him.  
"She is just concussed, right? There aren't any other complications?" Tom asked.  
"We don't think so. It's just precautionary." Zoe smiled at him. "But don't worry Tom. She is going to be fine, I can promise you that."  
"Thank you Zoe." Tom said. "Can I go with her to the scan?"  
"Yeah I think so, just if you promise to get a hot drink and something to eat afterwards. You're a bit pale." Zoe said as the lift doors started to close.  
"Will do." He said, pressing the button for the right floor. "Probably just shock."  
"Yeah so eat something when we come back down. In fact, there's a coffee machine on that floor somewhere. Get one quickly before we start the scan."  
"I can wait." Tom said.  
"No Tom. I don't like your colour. Your face is almost white."  
"Because I'm tired."  
"Okay then. Eat, and then sleep." Zoe said as the doors opened on the right floor.  
"I will get coffee now then." Tom sighed, and went the opposite was from Zoe and Sam to find a coffee machine.

He held his coffee in both hands to warm him up a bit and went to find them loading Sam into the scanner.  
"How long will she be asleep for?" Tom asked Zoe.  
"She will probably wake in the morning, maybe early hours." Zoe explained. "She was quite tired."  
"I see." Tom said. "Strong pain killers then."  
"Yeah." Zoe said, as the scan begun.

Tom sat and watched until the end and he was starting to fall asleep as his coffee warmed him up.  
"Tom, go make use of the on call room." Zoe smiled.  
"Can't I stay with Sam?"  
"You can but it won't be comfortable." Zoe said.  
"I'm staying with her then." Tom said.


End file.
